Fighting for our Lives
by pandacchii
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU with Kuroko no Basuke (specifically Generation of Miracles) what will happen when the kiseki no sedai finds themselves at the front lines of a zombie war zone? (also this story is based off of Left for Dead world settings, guns, as well as character cameos) - and mentions of Aokuro and Akakise (M for violence/gore)
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose just above the horizon, casting an eerie, blood colored light among the rubble that remained along the highway, cars overturned, their wheels slowly spinning. They had been long left unused by the sudden outbreak that happened just a month ago. The ones who remained fought to survive in this hostile environment, the creeping fear of death and danger which loomed over everyone's minds constantly – the only thing they had left was hope. Hope in each other, hope that they would be able to survive and make it out together alive.

A military van rolled along the remains of the highway, bumping along every crack and piece of overturned street as it headed towards the state of Louisiana. Three adults sat in the front, talking to one another. Two were readily in conversation, while the other stared out at the environment, his face plastered into a grimacing and distasteful look.

Six teens sat together in the back, facing a set of four older adults, the biggest, broader set man who leaned back, his eyes closed as he mumbled something that related to burgers in his sleep before returning back to sleep. The other two men bickered at one another, the larger one talking about himself while the other just rolled his eyes and recounted off memories of a person named Keith. The last person, a young woman sat by herself quietly, watching as they drove further and further away from the place they had just escaped from. She eyed the newcomers from the corner of her eyes now, wondering where these kids they had just picked up from the last town had come from, and why they had been able to stay alive in such a large group in the first place.

The young woman thinks she found her answer as she found herself in a deadlock stare with one of the shorter boys, his heterochromatic eyes flashing dangerously into hers. She quickly looked away, feeling a shiver shake down her spine.

The blonde in the group noticed the woman's reaction and let out a laugh, a light chime sort of sound.

"You don't have to worry about Akashicchi. He won't hurt you."

Akashi at his right side turned his face toward him slightly, giving him a look heavy with disapproval.

"Well… Unless you get on his bad side," he amended; turning his head away from Akashi's to avoid any more menacing glares.

She only stared at Kise, as if shocked to hear them speak for the first time, and noticed at how they had lost nothing. She would have noticed it right away, as something changes in the way you act, the way you speak when you lose everything. But these boys… They still had hope and strength left. A smile tugged at her lips as she inspected the group further, noticing the way the two blue haired boys lightly bantered with each other, a caring and loving expression in their eyes. As well as the last two, in which the green haired boy lectured the tallest of the group, telling him about fortunes or what not from a small pamphlet that was dirtied and torn. The book had obviously been found in the scattered remains of what had been left of humanity in the city.

"I see," she replied back, and decided to leave them to their own devices. Whatever their reason for being here, she was glad to see they still held on strong.

The purple haired boy leaned forward in his seat, looking forward to the front car, his eyes staring at the three adults.

"Ne~ Do you have any snacks?"

The bulkier man in the front, turned around, a vein pulsing in his temple, his lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Huh? Snacks? Kid, do you even know what's going on right now? Hell no, we ain't got no god damn kiddie snacks."

Murasakibara only stared back at him, not even flinching at the harsh words the older man spoke to him.

"But I want some snacks."

"Tch. I hate kids," he complained, and turned back around to face the window he had been staring through, with an even more disgusted expression.

Blinking several times, at the now non responsive adults, he merely fell back into his seat, clutching a hand at his stomach where he could feel his stomach clench in pain, the hunger clawing at it.

Kuroko eyed the scene that had happened before him, his mind silently working.

Next to him, Aomine noticed his sudden change in attitude, and he quickly reached out, grabbing the light blue haired boy's wrists.

"Don't, Tetsu," the taller of the two warned, gripping his wrist tighter.

Kuroko stared into Aomine's eyes momentarily, but looked away, breaking the contact, closing his eyes as he yanked his wrist out of Aomine's. He walked towards the little window that allowed contact between the back and front of the car.

"Excuse me, but I do not appreciate the way you spoke to my friend just now. We are just hungry, and he has a larger appetite than the rest of us," he explained, his voice calm, except for that tint of anger that colored his voice – only apparent to the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai.

The dark bluenette's eyes flashed upward towards Tetsu, watching him slowly.

"Aominecchi..." Kise whispered warningly from the side to him, but his eyes remained focused on the small figure in front of them. The rest of the group watched in anticipation as to what would happen next.

"What did you say to me, you little punk?" The man said angrily, taking a fistful of Kuroko's collar, the white shirt dirtied and bloodied.

The teen's eyes narrowed only slightly, anger rising up within him.

"Oi!" A voice called from besides Kuroko's ear, gripping the older man's tank collar, the fabric dried and crusty beneath his fingers, the dried sweat and blood having gone far too long within the shirt. "Don't you dare touch him like that," he growled, his eyes burning with aggression and possession towards the old man.

"And what are you going to do about it?!" The other snarled, his yellowing teeth and alcohol laden breath making Aomine's nose upturn in disgust.

He tore Kuroko from the large and meaty grasp, pushing him gently back.

"_Daiki."_ A harsh, cutting voice resounded from behind him, filling the whole van, the atmosphere immediately tensing up in the small enclosed area. The red head who spoke narrowed his eyes at Aomine, a message clear in those bright red and yellow eyes.

This seemed to bring Aomine back to reality, his nerves calming only slightly. He sneered at the adult, stepping back a pace, Kuroko within an arm's reach.

The man smirked, a triumphant smile, only to fall short when a punch hit him from the side.

Everyone looked in astonishment at the woman who sat next to him as she sighed in exasperation, shaking her head.

"Sorry about that, Francis is just like that," she explained while frowning.

"Hmph. I hate it when women meddle in men's affairs," he grumbled, rubbing the side where he got punched to ease some of the pain that tingled through his mid section.

Kise looked in wonder at the trio at the front, bemused at their antics.

"Is there anything you don't hate, Mister?"

The older gentlemen turned his face towards Kise, his face lightening just slightly as he thought the question through.

"Vests."

"Hah?!" Aomine and Kise said in unison, confused and bewildered by the statement.

"I don't hate Vests. Those are a TRUE man's clothing, boys."

The Kiseki no Sedai stared at the man, an awkward hush falling over the rest of them.

The team seated across from them just chuckled, taking it in lightly.

As the van rolled forward towards the impending city, the only other sound that came from the car was the rustling of a bag in the front, a man grumbling something about finding pills.

Akashi and Midorima exchanged a similar look, wondering if they could get to the city soon enough and away from this strange group of people.


	2. Chapter 2

City buildings of New Orleans rose into view, the structures becoming larger in their vision of the horizon until they finally arrived at the outskirts of the city, an eerie silence falling over the rubble filled hills.

The car came to a lull, the engine low as it stalled.

"Here we go, boys," the middle aged black man said from the driver's seat, looking back through the window to their then passengers. "This is as far as we can go into the city without getting attacked."

Akashi gave the man a curt nod, gathering up his belongings while the other team members immediately followed. The others in the car could only watch in amazement at how much authority the young red haired teen had, without even once saying a word.

Jumping down from the raised platform of the truck, he worked his way over to the driver's side, his steel boots clanging against the rough underfoot terrain. He peered up at the driver with an intense gaze, his heterochromatic eyes blazing into the man's.

"I recall you mentioning a safe base in the city, correct?" Akashi asked, his cool and piercing voice cutting into the older one's; as if it could creep underneath his skin, cutting him.

The driver took a deep swallow, and turned from the boy, his strange eyes frightening him in which he could feel his hands go clammy, his heart racing, feeling the dominant presence seep out from the other. He raised a shaky finger out the window, pointing towards the city landscape against the sunset background.

"Just beyond the city there's been radio transmissions coming in through the car radio. It should be just beyond the bridge." He paused, searching through the backpack sidled next to him. The man produced a small hand radio, handing it down to Akashi. "As you near the base the transmission should become clearer… If it hasn't all gone to hell by now," he added quietly his voice no louder than a whisper. His face fell into one of sadness and grim despair as he came upon the morbid thought.

Akashi grabbed the radio, a confident smile playing on his lips.

"I know we will be fine. I am grateful for your concern, although it is unneeded."

He turned towards the rest of the team, their faces solemn, their muscles clenched tight, tense, their jaws set firmly. Kuroko remained an exception to the group, who remained dead pan as always.

Without another word, Akashi led them to the city, not even bothering to look back at the tam to see if they were following – because he knew of course they would. As Kuroko passed by the driver's window he gave a short polite bow.

"Thank you for driving us here."

He said nothing more, and hurried after Aomine who stood waiting impatiently in front of him just a few steps, waiting for his companion to come back to his side.

The group took their first couple of steps into the city of New Orleans, the sun's time almost reaching its limit as nightfall was about to fall upon them.

* * *

The once colorful buildings, with elaborate ornamental balconies, doors carved for their finesse now remained only skeletons of what had been of the city of New Orleans. The city of what had been lively and full of exuberance now remained dead, dust and dirt scattering across what remained, chunks of the houses and restaurants lying on the street. Store heads and lights flickered on and off, the neon lights dim and running on the last of the electricity.

They walked through the streets, a dead silence over the air.

Midorima frowned at the dimming lights, a spark of electricity shooting off into the air. He pushed up his glasses, taking on a serious tone.

"Akashi there is only several minutes remaining until the sun goes down. We need to find some safe shelter."

Akashi sighed, feeling tightened arms grip his right arm. The blonde next to him clung to his side, the trembling fingers digging into his skin.

"Akashicchi… I don't wanna be out here in the dark," Kise fretted, glancing around nervously.

"I realize this, but there is not anywhere for us to stay yet safely. After all, we have no weapons," Akashi told them, his eyes searching for anywhere they could stay.

"We could always use our fists?" Aomine commented with an evil grin, punching his fist into an open palm.

Kuroko from beside him jabbed him in the side, as if disciplining him for the stupid comment.

"Aomine-kun, we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves well with just that."

"Tch," he replied, tending his wounded side.

They trudged heavily on, the seconds ticking by until two wobbled figures came into their view, their arms rising toward them, fingers twitching in anticipation of the six flesh-filled bodies in front of them. Their ripped mouths opened, animalistic groans coming from them, their voices wailing higher as if alerting their fellow brethren.

"EHHH?!" Kise called out, clinging even tighter to Akashi, attempting to step back from the oncoming figures, but Akashi stayed put, his eyes glinting with the remaining light that came in.

"You need to be quiet Kise!" Midorima lectured from the side, shooting him a harsh glare. "It's only going to make them come faster."

The quiet one in the group, Murasakibara, watched the situation silently, looking around as if searching for something, until finally his wandering eyes halted, falling upon a still partially intact store, an image of a gun swinging miserably from the top.

"Aka-chin, we can go there for the night~" He said, in a drawling tone.

Akashi's eyes shot forward to the place Murasakibara mentioned, and grinned, carefully starting to unpeel Kise from his side.

"Ryouta, Tetsuya, you will go with Atsushi and Shintarou to the gun store," he commanded his eyes sharp, as he glanced at every one of them.

They immediately listened carefully; following their captain's every order.

"Daiki and I shall handle these two as we can fight in hand-to-hand combat. Once you head inside the store, Start picking the weapons of your choice. Shintarou, Atsushi, watch the door for when we come back. As soon as we step inside, close and bolt the door immediately. Is this clear?"

The group nodded, knowing that their captain's orders were absolute and arguing would be pointless.

Aomine brought Tetsu forward momentarily, planting a light kiss on his forehead as he bid him safety. Kuroko responded with a brief kiss on Aomine's lips, and headed towards Midorima and Murasakibara who stood to the side.

Kise looked up towards Akashi with confliction clear in his eyes, and his hands still clung to the arm, as if unwilling to ever let go.

"Ryouta. You need to do as I say…"

The blonde looked at him, staring at his face, almost as if he tried etching it into his mind like he thought he'd never have the chance to see him again.

"Yes… Akashicchi." He finally answered reluctantly, and went over to wear the other group stood, patiently waiting for Kise to join us.

Akashi looked over his shoulder towards Aomine, with a cruel, sharp smile.

"Are you ready, Daiki?" The captain asked.

Aomine could only laugh, rotating his right shoulder until it cracked into place, a malicious grin on his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go beat some fucking zombies."

Aomine bounced on his heels, feeling the blood pump through him in excitement, preparing his body to become quick and agile, similar to the feeling he had right before a game. A sudden wave of sadness came over him then, remembering him of that sport he loved so much. Yet now, he felt like he'd never be able to play it again. This was the only thing that really got his blood pumping now – and such a sad replacement it was.

He chased these thoughts away by concentrating all those feelings and emotions into his fist, ready to crash it through the undead being's brain.

The zombies came closer, their moans echoing into the darkening sky.

"Daiki," he ordered, his eyes never leaving the zombies forms. "Because I am closer to them than you, they shall attack me first. When I start attacking the one on the left, start attacking the other one. Once they are finished we shall join the others."

The tall teen nodded, bending over slightly with his hands on his knees, his eyes carefully watching the zombies now – nothing their movements, their patterns.

Akashi did nothing while the forms came closer, instead smiling, the gleaming row of teeth seeming like a demon's smile.

Screaming, the Zombie lifted its arms into the air, the man's eyes glazed over, the only thing he saw was Akashi, and that gnawing hunger and need to delve his teeth into teen's flesh.

As the arms came crashing down, Akashi side stepped it without a blink of the eye, and raised his own leg, slamming it deep into the zombie's soldiers, crumpling it to the side, his form uneven, and almost hunchback like.

"Daiki, _now_!"

Aomine hurried over, to the zombie who was still making his way over to Akashi, and kicked it harshly in the back, falling flat on its face.

He straddled the back, the zombie flailing in place as he was unable to get up. The tanned boy let out a flurry of punches into the back of the softened skull, putting as much force into each hit as possible. The skull caved inwards with the first few hits, until finally it broke apart, and with one final hit he dove his hand straight into the center of the brain, the moving body underneath him stilled, and his hands now smeared with bits and pieces of brain, dripping with blood.

"Ugh," he commented in disgust, shaking his hand violently in an attempt to get the pieces of brain and blood off, but instead ended up splattering it mostly on his white ribbed tank. "Shit, this is so disgusting."

Akashi besides him attacked the zombie with another striking force, except this time he lifted his leg in a perfect arch, the heel of his metal toed boots coming into contact with the Zombie's neck, the force beheading the creature completely. The head flung into the air only to land a distance away, rolling slightly before stopping, the now lifeless eyes staring at them as if in horror.

Akashi sighed, taking into view Aomine's bloodied hands and clothing.

"You did that in quite a messy fashion, Daiki."

Aomine grumbled, attempting to wipe the gore off onto his tank.

"We can't all be perfect like you, Akashi."

The red head smirked, wiping his only slightly blood ridden boot in the gravel.

"I suppose so. Now come, let us head back to the others."

They arrived at the gun store, the group waiting patiently inside. As the two figures of their missing members came into the store, they breathed a sigh of relief for their safety – or for the most part.

As Aomine continued in, his hands bloodstained and his shirt seeping through with dried blood and gore, Kuroko's eyes widened in fear, his complexion going paler as the blood drained from his face.

"Daiki…." The smaller boy called out, walking towards him as he looked at Aomine's state with careful eyes. "Whose blood is this? Did you get hurt while fighting them? I told you to be careful."

His fingers reached out, clinging to the fabric of the tank, crumbling pieces of dried up blood falling from underneath his fingertips. Aomine looked up, shocked at the use of his first name. Tetsuya rarely used it unless it was during very personal moments between the two of them.

"The blood?" he answered back, looking down at the light blue eyes reflected with worry and concern up at him. "It was the zombie's. I could only use my fists after all."

He ruffled Kuroko's hair despite his dirty hands, and pulled him close, enveloping him in a hug, tight in his arms.

"Stupid, I wouldn't get hurt that easily."

Kuroko nodded against the tanned boy's broad chest, his fingers sinking deeper into the fabric as he could feel the hardness of Aomine's stomach from underneath his touch.

"Alright…" he mumbled against him, closing his eyes as he bumped his head lightly against the chest of his partner.

Aomine smiled gently, kissing the top of his head in reassurance.

Midorima coughed slightly from the side into his hand, looking away from the hugging couple. Kuroko pushed away from Aomine almost instantly, as if snapping back to the reality they were in. A dim pink hue hinted at the top of his cheeks and ears, remembering the audience of all the rest of his team in the room.

Akashi ignored the stupid couple, and looked outside, as the sky had now turned a soft shade of black. Night had hit.

Moans of the undead filled the night sky, albeit far away from where they were at now, thankfully.

"We need to get our weapons in order to fight the horde," he commented, unblinkingly staring at the area where the source of noise came from. Midorima pushed up his glasses, nodding in accordance with their captain.

"We don't have much time until they will find us. Akashi is correct."

Kise pushed himself off the counter from where he had been previously sitting, and went to the gun cabinets and cases, looking at the multitude of gun choices. As he inspected each one, he looked at them with puzzled expressions, as they all looked complicated with no idea how he would even be able to control it. This was until his amber eyes spotted two pistols on top of the counter, covered slightly by discarded towels and a variety of tools. His mouth opened into an excited grin, eyes widening in joy and surprise. He dug the dual pistols from the pile, pulling each gun into his hands. The model spun them through his fingers, the guns swirling around his hands as he twirled them in different ways.

"I saw these in a movie once," he explained with a grin, flipping them over in his hands again.

He leaned against the counter, propping one leg up behind him, as he struck pose with them, winking at the rest of the group, his tongue stuck out playfully.

"Hehe~ See? I'm JUST like one of the Charlie's Angels," he beamed, trying out a side pose now, as he looked over his shoulder. "Kurokocchi, come be another angel with meeee~,"

Kise was answered not by Kuroko, but instead a kick to the side from Aomine's calf-high boots, knocking Ryouta over and to the ground.

"You never let me have any fun, Aominecchi," The model pouted, blowing up his cheeks with air.

"Just shut up, Kise."

Kise muttered under his breath while stood back up, dusting off his still clean jeans, and tucked the guns in the back of his jeans.

"Hmph, Aominecchi… Mean as always."

Midorima sighed from the corner while he picked his own weaponry, trying his best to ignore the idiots on the other side of the room. As he scoped the room, he noticed a Military Sniper Rifle, hanging on the wall, catching his attention. He picked it off the hook, positioning it in his hand, as he tried it out, looking through the scope lens, a creeping smile appearing on his lips.

"Do you have experience with sniper rifles, Shintarou?" An icy voice called out to his left.

Midorima jumped slightly, caught unaware. The rifle fumbled in his hands, and he maintained his grip, just as it was about to fall to the floor. He looked towards the voice to find Akashi, who now wore a Katana slung across his back, along with his right hand gripping a tactical shotgun. It didn't particularly surprise him that Akashi had picked those weapons given his elaborate and well-influential upbringing in his rich family.

The green haired teen examined his own gun once again, running his fingers over the cold metal, feeling nostalgia run over him at the touch.

"Yes, my great grandfather participated in the wars, and was one of the most successful sniper men. He made it a tradition to teach the further generation of men in the family how to use the weapon," he explained, with a smug tone.

Akashi simply smirked, and reached up to grip Midorima's shoulder.

"Good to hear, Shintarou," he said with approval, before walking to where the other group members viewed the guns, deep in concentration.

Midorima narrowed his eyes towards Akashi's receding back, dissatisfied by the shorter member's response. Once again he had been one-upped by his captain.

The other members pondered their choices, (Kise firmly staying with his choice of Charlie's Angels replica-like guns) while Akashi resumed his position by the doors, his eyes watching carefully into the expanse of the night.

It wasn't until Akashi's whole body tensed, his eyes growing minutely bigger. The rest of the room could feel it emanating from him, as they all froze, looking towards their captain with large expecting eyes.

"Looks like we had less time than I had expected. There is a small horde heading our way, about seven to ten. We can take them all on of course."

He whipped his head towards the group, his eyes narrowed in concentration, as he took in the room, a plan formulating in his mind.

"Shintarou, take the back of the room, while Atsushi guards any oncoming attacks with his bat. Kise, you will stick with me towards the back right of the room. Tetsuya, Daiki, stay together, and hit the front lines. Stay behind a counter at all times. Steady your aim by placing your arms on the counter tops, since I realize that for most of you it is your first time shooting. With our distance and numbers, we should be able to still win despite our lack of skill."

Everyone nodded in compliance, lining up at the places that Akashi commanded, each still as death, as they awaited the group of the undead, holding their breaths in both anticipation and anxiety.

The first two of the group appeared at the front of the store, their grotesque faces distorted as they opened their mouths, loud groans coming from them as they clawed at the glass, their nails scraping into it. The other assisted, scratching at the glass as well to break the glass faster. They cried out in unison, their fingers bleeding as it smeared across the glass, their moans wailing louder and louder.

It took everything in their power to not let go of their weapons and cover their ears at the screeching and painstakingly loud sound that filled the room, causing shivers to shake down their backs.

The glass cracked finally under the pressure of the Zombie's force, now accompanied by a third, larger zombie assisting them in their attempts. It shattered, sending the glass shards downwards, clattering together on the tiled floor. The triad looked upwards, their glazed over eyes staring at the group of teens, mouth widening even further, hands outstretched as they sensed their prey.

Akashi gave a curt nod to Aomine and Kuroko, giving them the okay to start their fire.

With a grin, Aomine aimed his new AK-47 at the female in the front of the group, dragging her lame foot behind her. He fired several times – hitting first the chest, a hole blowing through her ribs. Though, it did nothing to stop her.

"Tsk," he grumbled in annoyance until a fire from beside him hit a bullet straight into the woman's head, sending her to crumple onto the floor, now still.

Aomine whipped his head over at Kuroko, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You need to aim for the head, Aomine-kun," Kuroko informed him, already leveling his desert eagle at the next target, his gun straight on to his target.

The bullet fired, hitting the next Zombie straight into the middle of the forehead as well.

"How did you aim that well?!" He exclaimed, trying his best to copy Kuroko's style as he aimed his gun at the last zombie that was already in the store.

"It's not really that hard," he explained, expressionless as he pulled the trigger once again, hitting the last zombie's frontal lobe area. "After all I have to focus on aiming precisely with all my passes. So I guess aiming just comes naturally to me. Unlike someone else I know who just shoots the ball into the basket without a second thought," he added, a sarcastic edge to his otherwise straight expression.

Aomine rolled his eyes, thwacking him lightly on the side of the head.

"Looks like you're finally better at me than something."

This was rewarded with a jab to the side, and Kuroko's eyes narrowing at Aomine.

"What was that?"

Aomine coughed, rubbing his side.

"Nothing…."

"Daiki, Tetsuya, please continue your flirting for a later time," Akashi sighed, nodding towards the five zombies who now stumbled their way. "But, for these next zombies, you may let us handle them."

Kise shook where he kneeled, trying his best to take control over his hands, the dual pistols he weld, shaking in his grip.

Akashi sighed, kneeling from behind Kise, his lips inches from Kise's ear.

"Ryouta, you know you are not going to be able to shoot if you're this nervous."

Kise turned his head away, feeling a slight blush creep on his screen from the presence of Akashi so near to him.

"This is my first time shooting though, Akashicchi," he whispered, gripping the bases of the pistols tighter in his hands.

Their captain chuckled, and reached from behind Kise to his hands, gripping them under his own hands.

The guns stabled in Kise's grip, as Akashi steered them for him, aiming for the lead zombie of the group, a man who looked to be in his mid 40's, hair disheveled and slightly balding.

"See… Like this Ryouta."

With his index finger, he pressed down on Kise's, firing a bullet from his right gun, landing straight into the temple of the zombie.

It fell to the ground with sufficient thump.

"Very good," he said, now releasing his hold on Kise, resuming his position to where his shotgun was placed.

Kise's blush remained on his face, as he looked towards Akashi, blinking slowly as he realized once again how great and truly magnificent in power and strength his captain was. The model shook his head, clearing his mind of admiring thoughts in order to get his mind back to focus on reality, as well as to help the team out.

He pursed his lips, aiming at the other zombies who came closer, and aimed, just as Akashi had motioned, and he pressed down on the trigger for both hands, two bullets shooting recklessly from them. One bullet hit the zombie next to his target, while the other bullet managed to ineffectively hit the zombie in the arm.

"Ahhh…" He said in a disheartened tone, disappointed that he wasn't able to hit it.

Akashi fired his own gun next to him, hitting the zombie twice – once in the chest, and once in the brain. The red-head gave a reassuring smile to the blonde, nodding as he gave him the approval to try again.

"Just try and watch Kuroko's techniques next time he shoots. I'm sure after you watch the rest of us you will be able to get it. After all, that is your ability, is it not, Ryouta?"

Kise nodded, swallowing hard as he remained still for now, promising himself to ask Kuroko later for shooting lessons in order to gain the technique. He would watch Midorima or Akashi, but their gun types were too different from his, and would be overall ineffective.

With a sigh, he slumped back against the wall, contempt for now to watch the way Akashi huddled over his shotgun, his eyes intent and watchful on the target, not wasting one bullet.

Midorima took a little more time for his, making sure each shot would be steady and true, always hitting the bullet at the exact same place each time, a pinpointed destination that would be sure to kill the target. Which was like Midorima as always, even back before the apocalypse had hit.

The purple haired teen lay against the wall, similar to himself, though he watched carefully at the incoming zombies, prepared for any that got too close.

As soon as Akashi and Midorima had finished off the zombies, the room smelled of decaying flesh, as well as an eerie silence that crept upon the room. No more zombies would be coming tonight.

Akashi stood up, taking the shotgun with him, hitting it against his shoulder, the night air creeping in through the broken glass.

"We're going to have to stay here for the night. We can't move on anymore in the dark – it would be too dangerous."

The rest of the group looked at Akashi dubiously, looking around at the store, which now looked similar to that of a battleground with the number of bodies lying around.

"But Akashi…" Aomine brought up, eyebrows raised in question. "Where are we supposed to sleep? The glass broke, so Zombies could come in anytime…"

Akashi sighed once more, and pointed his finger to the back, around a corner in the store.

"There is a basement around the corner, leading down to a storeroom. It's a large enough space for all of us to stay in for the night, as well as to prepare us for the morning."

He stomped his foot upon the floorboards underneath him, the wood groaning in protest, as well as the hollow sound that resounded from below them.

"Did you hear that? It shows there's a very large spaced basement beneath us. Now let's all go down to the basement before any more spot us."

The rest of them could only shrug and follow his orders, heading down the eerie and dark basement, water leaking through the walls.

As they situated themselves in a sitting place, ready to rest, a single sound vibrated from the inside of Kuroko's bag.

He reached inside of it, grabbing out the walkie talkie given to them by the adults who drove them here.

A sound of static ran throughout the quiet room, echoing on the walls.

"This is a Government message, sent to you by the FBI situated in the United States of America. For anyone who has survived, there is a base in Metairie, 20 miles from the city of New Orleans. We have rations, water, and shelter. I repeat, there is a base in the city of Metairie in Louisiana. If anyone is still alive out there. We have supplies."

That was the last sound they heard from the walkie talkie before the room was once again filled with the sound of static.


End file.
